It is generally a problem in an information-carrying disc player that information read from a target track on an information-carrying disc contains some components affected by information recorded on a neighbouring track, which is so-called cross-talk phenomenon.
It is well known that, in an optical information-carrying disc player, aberration in a reading optical pick-up system, deviation of the optical axis of a reading spot from the rotation axis of the information-carrying disc, etc. causes distortion in configuration of the pickup spot take place on the recording surface of the disc, which distortion causes such cross-talk phenomenon as mentioned above.
The above-mentioned deviation of the optical axis of a reading spot with respect to the rotation axis of the disc may be caused by, for example, deformation either of the information carrying disc to be played or of the chassis supporting the turn-table spindle. Such deformation occurs during usage by users, so that a cross-talk detecting device should be provided or equipped with an information-carrying disc player in addition to the usual tracking and focusing servo systems.